


DAFFODIL: MISSFORTUNE OR HAPPINESS

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Kuroo stopped to look at one of the petals with a sarcastic smile. Not only did he suffer from a disease about one-sided love, now that flower is laughing at him. Apparently those were yellow daffodil petals, which if they only gave you one predicts misfortuneKuroo ran his hand through his hair pulling it back and laughed. How his love is going to be reciprocated?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 32





	DAFFODIL: MISSFORTUNE OR HAPPINESS

Mid spring, a gentle breeze was blowing. The sakura petals had already fallen and if you paid attention you could hear some cicadas but those things were being covered by others in the men's bathroom on the third floor of Nekoma High School.

The tap water ran while a choking cough could be heard. Kuroo looked at the palms of his hands which were covered in flower petals, some of those petals had managed to reach the ground. His throat hurt, hurt like hell.

A deep sigh came from his lips. He threw what he had in his hands into the container and patiently picked up some from the ground. He stopped to look at one of the petals with a sarcastic smile. Not only did he suffer from a disease about one-sided love, now that flower is laughing at him. Apparently those were yellow daffodil petals, which if they only gave you one predicts misfortune 

Kuroo ran his hand through his hair pulling it back and laughed. How his love is going to be reciprocated? 

The brunette did not feel the hope in his side, after all, he was talking about Tsukishima Kei. How was that going to happen?

It all started at the beginning of the year in the same season. A new supervisor had arrived at Karasuno High School, who had contacted Nekomata sensei countless times, claiming that they must have a practice match. Through the golden week his first match was made and that is where they met.

The blonde stands out from that row of black jackets, although that was not what caught Tetsurou's attention. If not, how he moved on the court. The brunette tried to speak to him, although he only managed to get him to be ignored. Even so that elicited a smile.

Summer, the rivalry between the cats and the crows had returned. Through Hinata, who was talking to the setter from the other school, all knew how the other team were doing in their competitions. That little connection led the crows go to the summer camp, organized by the most powerful schools in that perfecture.

The training camp was divided into two parts, a first part before the inter-high and a second part of a whole week before the semifinals. Kuroo couldn't interact with the blonde until the second part of the camp, it was just a coincidence that the boy was walking past the gym where they were doing overtime training.  It was not difficult to convince him, he only had to make fun of him a little, but the excess of confidence made him run away. Bokuto and Akaashi who were on the other side of the court made him see that. Kuroo, really saw potential in Tsukki but something was stopping him. Insecurity, was what the brunette could read.

It wasn't until Tsukishima decided to go on his own that he got to see him again. On that occasion he seemed much more attentive. That ignited the brunette to move forward. For Kuroo, the blonde had become one more junior, at that time he didn't care if they were rivals or not, in the end that would make the nationals much more interesting.

After that evening, many more extra workouts came. When they wanted to realize it, the last day had fallen and Karasuno was at the end of the list that the captain of the Nekoma had received. For their last game they looked quite animated. They even managed to fight at the level of Fukurodani but in the end they added one more penalty game.

But all that was left behind by the noise of the skewers of meat and vegetables on the barbecue. Kuroo approached with some plates of food to where the blonde was but he was not the only one, he had been joined by Bokuto and Sawamura. Tsukki actually had a displeased face that made the brunette laugh.

Kuroo knew that the blonde had neglected to eat well, so he somehow got his number, which he would use as a food diary.

“I didn't know you were so attentive.” Tsukki commented.

Kuroo gave him a smile.

“Now you are one more junior, Tsukki!” 

The blonde replied with a long sound of disbelief and Kuroo said goodbye to him and started yelling at Bokuto for not stealing more meat. That scene made Kei laugh.

Half of winter, the snow had already covered all of Tokyo. From summer until now, Kuroo had shared small messages with the blonde, it could be said that he almost always left him in read when it came to health. It was New Year's Day and he didn't miss congratulating Kei but he didn't get a return message. The dark-haired put his phone away and went out in search of his friend and neighbor Kenma, to pray in the temple and see their luck in that year.

Both of them threw a few yen into the shaking box and clapped their hands twice to make their wishes come true. There was only one thing in Kuroo's mind, his team's victory in the nationals. 

After praying to the gods, they approached the small stalls that were in the temple and took the lottery for the new year. The dark-haired guy had bad luck, that discouraged him. Kenma, who saw him, quickly took the weight off the issue. Kuroo's slight sadness changed when he bought a couple of charms, he was again the same loud and annoying boy, that's how Kenma considered him.

After that visit, the first day of the nationals was not long in coming. Two games were those that each team had to advance to finally meet on the orange court. The biggest in the entire center. Kuroo could see how much Kei had changed since the last time and that would make the match much more interesting. It was so when the defeat fell on their shoulders it was Kenma who blamed him for that.

“Oh come on, that was Tsukki's potential.” The brunette excused himself quickly.

Kuroo was being beaten by Kenma, but his laughter didn't fade, his friend and his junior tell him that volleyball was fun. By then the disease had not yet started. It was a little after being dismissed as captain of the club, when he realized that that stage had closed and that he would not coincide with Tsukki again. It was then that his chest started to ache and the first petal made its appearance.

At first the nerves and the uncertainty attacked him, he had never lived that, nor did he know anyone, then he felt totally alone. Little by little the disease began to spread and he learned more about it and about the flower. Kuroo looked once more at that petal, so many memories together. 

Graduation was just around the corner and he was aware that he was letting his last push escape. A part of him did not know if he should let his first escape in exchange for an operation which would take everything away. The other part of him told to keep his recurrence intact for as long as the disease left him. The brunette sighed and threw those leaves together with the previous ones.

Kuroo finally came out of the bathroom to meet Yaku and Kai, they no longer needed to go to the club, now they only had time to study. They usually use this time to go to the library, but for a few weeks the brunette has not been with them and that worries them. They try to ask him but Kuroo always closes in on himself.

They broke up and Kuroo prepared to leave the school. The corridors through which he walked, things were more rude. Some phrases came to him: ‘Have you seen that handsome boy?’, ‘Who does he think he looks at me badly?’

The brunette did not give more importance to the matter and accelerated his steps. It wasn't until she heard his name that he realized she had reached the exit. It wasn't until he heard his name for the second time that she finally raised his head to meet him.

‘Tsukki….’

Kuroo had to blink a few times, as he thought he was dreaming. 

Flushed cheeks, nervous movement on his hands and a little omamori for good luck in the exams in them, opened his eyes. Maybe there was hope for him.


End file.
